


Intermission

by supernotcool



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernotcool/pseuds/supernotcool
Summary: Haruka gets quite impatient during a violin concert. That's all you're gonna get, read it.
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Intermission

An emerald-green dress.

An emerald-green dress that shimmered under bright stage lights. An emerald-green dress that flared out slightly at her knees. An emerald-green dress that hugged Michiru’s hips delightfully. The same dress that Haruka helped Michiru pick out at the store a week ago, one that she refused to wear until the day of the concert. Today, was that day.

Haruka loved that dress, loved everything about it. She couldn’t keep her eyes off her girlfriend the entire day because of that dress, not that she would want to. 

Michiru played her violin with a rhythm that perfectly matched the rising and the falling of an ocean’s waves. She got lost in her playing to the point where she wasn’t even thinking about the notes or worrying about messing up. She let the melody flow right from her, which is unquestionably what made her such a good musician. Haruka admired this talent of hers, she thought it was heavenly and enjoyed every single second of Michiru’s preforming. Listening to her lover play the violin was something Haruka would never get sick of, especially when they were alone and the music was for her ears only, but tonight she wasn’t paying attention to the melodies of the violin. Her mind was drawn to the emerald-green dress that clung to Michiru’s body. 

Haruka could hardly sit still in her chair and she had her usual seat in the front row, so the view of her beloved was exquisite. She stared at Michiru with eyes that burned with lust. She may have been focused on her playing, but Haruka was confident that she felt them. 

‘Man, I wouldn’t have told her to pick that dress if I knew it would be so distracting.’ The tall blonde pondered with regret. 

She also realized how there was a crowd full of people at this concert, they all had their eyes on her Michi, in her favorite dress. Haruka shifted in her seat uncomfortably at this thought, she glanced to her side to see the other people watching her girlfriend and unintentionally shot them a glare. She knew they were just there for the music performance, but she still despised the idea of them watching her.

The blonde woman kept bouncing her knee, trying to keep herself busy and rid of any naughty thoughts. She found herself consistently shifting between dirty thoughts about her beloved and attempting to pay attention to the concert being played in front of her. The dirty thoughts were winning despite Haruka’s weak attempts. She couldn’t help but imagine the things she planned to do to Michiru when they got home. She daydreamed of kicking the door to their apartment shut with the heel of her foot, then taking her lover against the wall and holding her hands above her head. With her free hand, Haruka would unzip the restricting dress and let it fall to the floor. What happens next remained a mystery, it all depended on what Michiru was wearing under. If she wore a hooked bra there would be two possibilities; the hook in the front or the hook in the back. And if she wore underwear there were many possibilities; could be lace, could be a thong, but Haruka wondered if she had decided to wear panties at all. She relished in the thought, it wouldn’t be a surprise at all if her partner decided to wear nothing.

So suddenly, the music came to satisfying end and the curtains began to close. People all around Haruka were clapping, she joined in as well. 

‘I didn’t expect it to end that fast, must be intermission.’ Haruka pondered before standing up from her seat, she made a head start for her girlfriend before anyone else could get to her.

…

Michiru sat with her legs crossed on the velvet chair placed in front of a large vanity, she was expecting her partner’s arrival soon. She gazed at the reflection in front of her, admiring the features that sat on her face. Something about the dress she was wearing gave her a newfound confidence, she felt beautiful in her own skin. Michiru only prayed that Haruka shared the same admiration for how she looked in the dress, she was the one to chose the dress in the first place.

Knock knock, speak of the devil. Michiru called from her seat that the door was unlocked, and a second later the tall blonde entered the room and shut the door behind her. 

“Enjoy the show?” Michiru inquired looking at her girlfriend through the mirror instead of turning around.

“I always do, don’t I?” Haruka strode over to her lover and wrapped her arms around her shoulders lightly. 

“Really? You looked quite lost in your thoughts when I looked over at you. What’s keeping you so distracted from me, huh?” The teal haired woman mused.

Haruka cleared her throat, a hint of blush rising on her cheeks. She teased her girlfriend back with, “Why tell my thoughts to you, when I can just show you what they were?”

Michiru felt butterflies swarm inside her stomach at such tempting words, but she wouldn’t let it show. Instead, she turned her head to glance at her partner.

“I’m not sure I have that kinda time on my hands, maybe later if you behave.”

Haruka almost gasped at her partner’s strict words, but she refused to let Michiru be in charge of her. Later in the day she can do whatever the hell she wanted to Haruka, but in this moment it was Haruka’s turn to be boss. 

“Oh trust me, you’ll have time for this.”

And with that, Haruka entangled her fingers into Michiru’s cool colored locks and pulled tightly on her scalp. Michiru’s head jolted back at the force and she let out a loud gasp. Haruka was careful not to be too rough, but she could already tell by the look on her lover’s face that she wanted more. 

“Haruka…”

The blonde smirked and gave the silky locks another tug, bringing Michiru’s ear to her lips. 

“Yes, my love. Do you crave something?” Haruka’s breath was hot on her ear and she somehow managed to drag out her words so seductively. Michiru moaned at the contact, they had only started and she felt like she already had enough to push her over the edge. 

“Y-yes Haruka, I need you…”

Haruka gave a final tug at the hair.

“Need me to do what?” Her words were more firm this time, ensuring that Michiru wouldn’t get what she wanted without begging. 

The smaller woman sighed in sexual frustration, “Need you to fuck me until I can’t walk.”

Haruka chuckled at how blunt her words were, she knew she had gotten her Michi right where she wanted her. Without saying a thing, Haruka pulled her lover up from her chair and walked her over the wall closest to them. She kept Michiru facing the wall and held her hands together behind her back with only one hand. Michiru pressed her cheek against the cool wall and panted in excitement. Haruka took this as an opportunity to get a good look at her girlfriend from behind in her dress, she could almost feel the inside of her panties getting wetter, but she had to remind herself that that would be resolved later. 

Haruka got back to work and used her free hand to slowly feel down Michiru’s body; starting at her breasts, she caressed them through the dress and squeezed them almost too lightly, nearly teasing. She worked her way down her stomach, slowly stroking her curves and her hips on the way down. Michiru couldn’t stop squirming when Haruka reached her destination, the bottom of the dress.

“Is there something down there, Michi? Something you need help with?” Haruka played with the hem of the dress instead of entering her hand into the unexplored area. 

“Y-you’re evil.” Michiru panted out in frustration.

“Tsk tsk, name calling now? I think that deserves more punishing.” 

Haruka bit the base of Michiru’s neck without warning, leaving her partner hollering and arching her back. Haruka licked the spot she had previously attacked to soothe the pain, pain turned into pleasure as Haruka began sucking the skin near the area. Michiru’s moans were constant and she felt like she would collapse at any second. 

Finally, what Haruka had been waiting to do, she let go of the tight grip on her girlfriend’s hands and slowly unzipped the back of her beloved dress. The silky emerald-green material fell to the floor and pooled around Michiru’s ankles. Haruka stopped for a second to gawk at the goddess in front of her. Her partner wore a black lace bra that didn’t do much to hide her nipples, and paired the bra with a skimpy black thong that revealed much more than just her ass. 

“Done staring?” Michiru turned her head to catch her partner in her act.

“Not yet, I think i'll make you wait a bit more.” Haruka asserted her dominance once again and slid her hand over the curve of Michiru’s ass. 

The smaller senshi writhed under the taller one’s touch and subconsciously stuck her ass out to feel her partner’s touch more. Haruka only chuckled, she had Michiru right where she wanted, she didn’t need to tease her for much longer. With that, she spun her partner to face her and pressed her back against the wall. Haruka inched closer to her, closing any kind of space left. She started by kissing her lover on the cheek, then ear, neck, collarbone, and then shoulder. Michiru hummed at the warmth of Haruka’s kisses on her body, then suddenly gasped when Haruka teasingly bit the soft skin on her shoulder. She kissed the same spot after, then continued working her way down. The blonde realized that the scandalous black bra was still in her way, but before removing it, she kissed the quivering woman’s nipples through the material of the bra, getting them both erect under the thin fabric. Michiru instinctively reached her hand up to grab the blonde hair of the woman pleasing her, but her hand was instantly swatted away, Haruka wanted full control. Michiru whined at her partner’s bossiness, Haruka hadn’t been in charge in awhile, she forgot how teasing she could be. 

Haruka snapped Michiru out of her thoughts as she stripped the lacy bra off of her body and let it fall to the ground. The blonde wasted no time and went right to Michiru’s breasts, slowly licking them to start. Michiru’s head tilted back and hit the wall a little harder than she would’ve preferred.

“Ouch.” Michiru quietly complained to herself.

Haruka chuckled at her partner, her hot breath fanned onto Michiru’s sensitive nipples, and the cool air that came after that left goosebumps on her skin. Haruka finished her job on Michiru’s breasts by sucking and biting, all left her lover breathless and made her have a hard time restraining herself. All she wanted to do was grab the blonde hair brushing against her skin and push that teasing mouth down into her heat to finish her off. Luckily, Haruka could read Michiru’s body, and mind, so she worked her mouth down to the spot that her lover so desired. The teal-haired woman gasped in elation as she felt the tongue of her partner slide down her stomach and closer to the aching pain between her thighs. Haruka positioned herself so that her face was completely under Michiru, then held Michiru’s thighs and pulled them further apart.

Michiru huffed a breath of hesitation, she realized in this position her legs would go completely weak and there was no way she'd be able to keep herself up. Haruka payed no mind to her unsteady breath, she knew she was strong enough to keep her partner up by herself, if worse came to worse she’d have Michiru sling her legs over her shoulders and hold onto her head for support. 

Michiru grew impatient, her partner had teased her so much she was worried that they would run out of time and she would have to go back on stage. 

“Haruka plea-“

The taunting blonde cut her lover short as she dove her tongue deep inside her, sticking her tongue in and out of the soaking wet warmth. Michiru nearly collapsed, she grabbed onto Haruka’s head out of mere instinct. 

“Oh.” The violinist sighed in arousal.

Haruka raked her nails down her girlfriends thighs and continued to lick the deep edges and crevices in her beloved sweet spot. She quite enjoyed watching her usually more bossy girlfriend fall apart and come undone in front of her, knowing she was the reason. Michiru felt she was in heaven from the sensations that were overcoming her body, all she had was Haruka’s soft hair to grab onto and the wall behind her for support. The taller senshi aided her girlfriend’s orgasm more by slipping her middle finger inside of her, she continued to lick her bundle of nerves while pumping in and out of her. Michiru shouted her partner’s name in reaction, she felt herself drawing closer to her orgasm. Haruka increased her pace as she felt her Michiru’s walls closing around her finger tighter, but ran her tongue slowly around her clit to drag out the sensation. Michiru ground her hips against Haruka’s face, she knew her girlfriend was purposely edging her, she longed to feel the sweet release that kept building. 

With a final lick and a final pump, Michiru came undone on top of Haruka, her whole body shaking and convulsing, she let out every last moan left in her body. Haruka backed out of the space between Michiru’s legs and stood up to support her shaky girlfriend. She put an arm around her waist and walked her over to the mini couch that sat in the corner of the room, the couch that they had completely neglected to use. 

“You’re a sneaky one Haruka, I don’t know how you do it.” Michiru shook her head as she carefully sat down on the couch without putting herself in pain.

The mischievous blonde chuckled, “Do what?”

She sat on her thoughts for a moment, opening her mouth then closing it, just to open it again to speak, “Make me act so impulsively, lose myself even. When I’m with you I don’t have a care in the world, you can make me do almost anything, Haruka.”

Haruka paused for a second, then brought her hand up to her lover’s cheek and stroked it with her thumb, “I feel the same way about you, Michi.” 

Michiru melted into the warmth of her hand, she closed her eyes for a second to breathe in her soulmate’s lovely scent. Unfortunately, not even a minute went by before a knock was heard at the dressing room door.

“Michiru-san? You’re on in five minutes, the curtains will open soon.”

Michiru sat up from her spot quickly, unaware of how much time had passed.

“Sorry! I’ll be right there, just a moment!” She scrambled about the room, struggling to pick up the discarded dress off the floor and shimmy it back on. 

Haruka smirked at her partner, it was a rare sight to see Michiru stress or freak out over something, she was one to keep cool and calm in every situation. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Haruka was pulled out of her daze to see her girlfriend had successfully gotten herself ready again, and in such a timely fashion too. No surprises here. 

“Someone’s gotta help me zip this up.” Michiru answered Haruka’s confused expression, she lifted up her hair for easier access. Haruka rolled her eyes sarcastically and strutted over to her girlfriend to help her out.

“Oh, right. That would be me.”

…

The teal-haired beauty continued to play her violin so-very elegantly on the large stage, she played as if she didn’t just get eaten-out during the 10 minute intermission in her dressing room. 

But Haruka was the only one who got to know, the only one who needed to know. She looked around as everyone admired the talented woman preform melodically on stage, this time instead of scowling at the audience, she chuckled.

‘If only they knew.’

**Author's Note:**

> I know y'all liked my last harumichi fic so I HAD to make another. I've got plenty more up my sleeve. Let me know what you think of this one!


End file.
